


I thought I'd Lost You

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Joly searches everywhere for Bossuet and Grantaire. He's afraid he's lost his two best friends in the entire world.





	I thought I'd Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Battle of Hogwarts aus! I hope you enjoy this little drabble!

Chaos. That was all Joly could see around him. Just ensuing chaos as wizards everywhere shot curses at each other on either side. 

His stomach tightened realizing he had lost R and Bossuet in the crowd after their drinks in hogsmeade. 

The scene around them was easy to do that but now he feared for their lives. He raced through Hogwarts looking closely at each face to see if it was someone he knew. 

A cruciatus curse missed Joly by inches. It hit a nearby Death Eater, sending him flying backwards. He could feel it zoom right over his back as he bent to assist an injured fighter. 

After standing up, he searched the crowd for his two friends. Moments later, he found them both, dazed but otherwise unharmed. 

Joly ran up to the two of them nearly crying in relief. He hugged R first and then Bossuet, giving the latter a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank goodness you're alright." Joly breathed in Bossuet's ear, the younger man leaning into his touch. 

"Joly." Bossuet went to say something when they broke the hug. But the medic stopped him this time with a real kiss before heading back to his doctoring duties. 

"I expect to see you back home in one piece." Joly told him, "you can tell me whatever you want to tell me when I see you again."

"No. I want to tell you now." With Grantaire as witness, Bossuet stood his ground. 

"Alright but we gotta duck somewhere safe so we don't get killed." Joly grabbed his two best friends by the hand, dragging them behind a wall of the broken school. "Also have either of you seen Chetta amidst all the fighting?" 

Grantaire shook his head. Bossuet looked up at the mention of his and Joly's shared girlfriend.

"I saw her a little while ago helping Kingsley Shacklebolt." Then he shook himself.

"I wanted to tell you I love you, Joly. You and Chetta. I want us all to get married and live happily. I want us to get out of this in one piece as well. You must come back to me safe and sound, alright?" This time it was Bossuet's turn to kiss the astonished Medic. 

"I-I promise I'll come back to you, Boss." Joly turned as if he was going back to the battle. But he thought better of it, turned back to Bossuet and said in a small, shy voice, "I love you and Chetta too." 

Then he raced out to join the fighting again with R and Bossuet close behind.


End file.
